


Le consequenze dell' amore

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Mycroft, Happy Ending, M/M, Talking, bad body image, beginning relationship, handjobs, light angst and tears, problems with touching, washing in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: The first time John touches him without warning almost makes him jump out of his chair. At that point they've had four dates, 25 kisses and five hugs. He knows how John's hands feel on his body and he likes it but this time, this time it's different.





	Le consequenze dell' amore

The first time John touches him without warning almost makes him jump out of his chair. At that point they've had four dates, 25 kisses and five hugs. He knows how John's hands feel on his body and he likes it but this time, this time it's different.

 

“Morning love.”

 

It doesn't seem to have a purpose, just John's hand resting on his shoulder, slowly sliding down his arm as he gives him a kiss. It's fleeting and soft and it turns Mycroft's world upside down.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Of course John. Good morning.”

 

After that they don't see each other for three weeks, Mycroft needing to go around the world to help negotiate saving it. They send texts and emails, even talk on the phone but it's not the same. He doesn't want to fall so hard, so fast but not having John near him leave him a little unstable.

 

The second time John touches him affectionately without asking leave Mycroft wanting more, even if his body tenses just a fraction. He's finally back, seeing John after weeks of boring meetings and more boring paperwork and John's hand in his feels good. Feeling the press of John's leg against his as they eat.

 

“Three weeks is too long Mycroft.”

 

He nods, seeing the sparkle in John's blue eyes, the faint smile on his lips, the press of John's leg against his and he can't breath for a second. He wants to ask for more but he's not sure how to. Jumping John seems a little extreme and he's noticed the tired lines around John's eyes. Working as a doctor and running around with Sherlock is taking it's toll it seems. But he doesn't want John to leave either.

 

“Stay tonight?”

 

It comes out too soft and he feels his face flame up as John's eyes go wide, looking at him for a moment as if to find... what?

 

“You're sure?”

 

Mycroft reaches over the table, taking John's hand and giving it a squeeze. John never flinches or startles when Mycroft does it and it always leaves him with a sense of guilt. Afraid that maybe John will leave him because of it.

 

“I'm sure.”

 

The third time John touches him is the next morning, his arm around Mycroft's waist, pulling them closer and it takes three second for Mycroft to relax, to lean into the hold. To let himself be held. He sighs as John snuggles closer, feeling his compact and strong form against his body. It turns out John doesn't sleep with a shirt on, something that made Mycroft stare at him for a long time, taking in all the lines, muscles and scars.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

It's made to sound cocky and sure but Mycroft hears the hint of worry, the way John looks down for a second at the floor before meeting his eyes again.

 

“Definitely. You're beautiful John.”

 

They fell asleep exchanging soft kisses, Mycroft's hands wandering over John's chest, hearing John's breathing go a little shallow. He wanted to do more, ask for more but John had stopped him, taking his hands and kissing the knuckles gently before falling to sleep.

 

“I could get use to this.”

 

John's breath on his neck makes him shiver and John pulls him closer. It's warm and comfortable and Mycroft never wants to leave. He takes John's hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. John hums happily behind him and he kisses his hand again.

 

Somehow he feels brave, feeling John against him, this warm and comfy place they created between them and he takes a risk, his mouth taking one of John's fingers into his mouth.

 

“Mycroft.”

 

A sharp intake of breath behind him and Mycroft starts to suckle John's finger, feeling John move against him. It's perfect and not enough.

 

“Oh god.”

 

Hearing John like this makes Mycroft even more brave, using his tongue and mouth to drive John wild. He feels John move against him, feels his cock against his arse and he pushes back, just a little, but it's enough to make John moan.

 

He lets go of John's finger, turning around and seeing the effect he has on him, his eyes wide, tongue flicking out every few seconds, hand going down to his cock.

 

“I. Can I?” He feels himself flame up, looking down at John's groin before meeting his eyes again.

 

“God yes!”

 

Touching John like this makes his world stop, all his focus on John. How he feels inside his fist, how John moves, the fastness of his breath, the way he clings to Mycroft's arm, the sounds and moans that fill the room. It's torture of the best kind.

 

“Mycroft, oh, I'm- I can't-”

 

John bites his lip and Mycroft speeds up the pace, his thumb stroking over John's cockhead,feeling the precum, registering how it's better to slide up and down. John let's our a growl, arching his back and Mycroft leans forward a bit, mouth near John's ear. He traces the shell with his tongue, hearing John curse before he bites the lob, not too hard, not too soft, just the way John likes it.

 

“Fuck!”

 

John comes screaming, a mix of Mycroft's name and very obscene language and Mycroft feels his skin burn as John's release runs down his fingers. He holds on till John comes down, not knowing to look at the cock in his hand or John's beautiful face. In the end he settles on John's face, flushed, eyes wide, hair a mess.

 

“That was-”

 

John can't finish, just smiling at Mycroft like a loon and Mycroft smiles back like an idiot. It's not the first time he's done something like this, but it's the first time with John and it's perfect. He's about to stand up when John stops him, a firm hand on his arm, a question in his eyes as he looks down for a second. Mycroft holds his breath, feeling nervous and sick as he sees the confusion on John's face.

 

“Mycroft?”

 

“I'm asexual John. I don't get an erection but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it.”

 

Still confusion in John's eyes but not disgust or hurt. He sighs, taking his spot back on the bed and John sits up, his gaze inviting and curious.

 

“I don't mind this,” Mycroft gestures to John, showing his hand with drying come and John's eyes go wider for a second, licking his mouth. “ I like giving you pleasure, exploring your body, listening to the sounds you make but I don't. I don't get an erection most of the time.”

 

He looks away, feeling embarrassed but then John touches him again, a light cares on his cheek and this time he doesn't even flinch.

 

“It's okay Mycroft. You just have to tell me, tell me when you don't want to do something. No,” John's finger is on his mouth and Mycroft can't speak, “Hear me out love. I don't want to take advantage of you, okay? I'd never forgive myself so we need to talk about this.”

 

He can't help but scrunch his nose up and John laughs.

 

“Yeah, I'm not good at the whole talking thing either.” John leans forward, pressing a kiss on his mouth. “But we have to. This is important, okay Mycroft. You, what we have, is important to me.”

 

His heart skips a beat at John's words and he leans forward again, John grinning as they kiss. He's lightheaded by the time they stop.

 

“Shower love?”

 

Mycroft nods and John gives one of his brilliant smiles, the kind that make his eyes sparkle. They get up, John leading the way and turning on the water, testing it before getting in, turning back to watch Mycroft undress.

 

“You're gorgeous.”

 

He's able to press down the huff, placing his clothes on a stool before slipping in with John. The water is on the warm side but bearable, John ready with soap and a cloth.

 

“Can I wash you Mycroft?”

 

A second of hesitation and then he nods, closing his eyes as John's hands soap him in, kneading his muscles. It's a different sort of touch but not unpleasant and Mycroft relaxes over time, letting John wash him, explore his body, even wash his hair. He can't stop a purr from coming out and he hears Johns intake of breath behind him, his fingers stilling for a second before massage his scalp again.

 

He's tingling all over by the time John is done, wrapping him up in a fluffy towel and guiding him back to bed.

 

“I found this.” John looks almost shy as he holds up the bottle. It's Mycroft's favourite body lotion, coconut with a hint of almond. “Is it okay if I... rub you with it?”

 

John's neck is red, his smile small and shy but Mycroft nods. He doesn't like his body, not really, but John seems to adore it. The way he looks up and down Mycroft's form, taking in all the freckles, even reaching out to touch them but stopping half way, eyes questioning.

 

“It's okay John. I don't mind you touching me. Not when I know it's coming.”

 

John gives a smile as his hand moves closer and Mycroft holds his breath. His skin is already burning, sensitive and John's soft fingers tracing along his body will only intensify that. Just before John places his hand on Mycroft's chest he stops, his eyes getting smaller, a frown between his eyes.

 

“When it's coming? You mean- fuck! Mycroft, you should have said something!”

 

John's hand pulls back, face in mild agony as he watches Mycroft. “Why didn't you say something?! If you don't like being touched, you should have told me, I didn't mean to-”

 

“It's fine John!”

 

He can't help but snap. It's his own fault really, not thinking enough about his words, of course John figured it out. He's not dumb after all and now he's looking hurt and upset and Mycroft wants to take it all back. It wasn't that bad, just a second or two of discomfort before it stopped. He's making it sound worse then it is.

 

“It's fine John, trust me.” Mycroft sits up, wrapping the towel around himself cause being naked while having a conversation is just too weird. He reaches out, trying to take John's hand but John pulls back.

“I'm not contagious John.”

 

He's hurt and frustrated and it shows in the sound of his voice, the hard etch to it, the tightness of his mouth. John's face does a weird thing, his eyes going wide for a second, mouth slightly open before he slams it shut, moving so he's closer to Mycroft, his eyes pinning him down.

 

“No! Mycroft, no, that's not- Fuck, I'm sorry. Of course you can take my hand, of course I don't mind. I mean, if you don't then it's fine, otherwise we can just- just.”

 

There is agony in John's words and Mycroft feels his heart contract, an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He reaches out again, more slowly, palm up and John grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. Somehow it's easier to breath now.

 

“I didn't say anything cause it wasn't that bad John. It takes some time to get use to, people don't normally touch me. You're allowed to touch me John. I won't break.”

 

“I know that Mycroft but I want you to feel safe. I don't want to do something and make you feel uneasy. And you don't have to agree to do something just because I ask.” John gestures towards the bottle of lotion and Mycroft rolls his eyes.

 

“I'm not a child John. Do you really think I would agree to something so intimate if I didn't want to?”

 

John raises and eyebrow and Mycroft sighs, squeezing John's hand.

 

“Don't be foolish. Like I said, I don't mind you touching me. It just took some time to get use to it. Please don't stop now.”

 

He can't keep looking at John's face, suddenly afraid John will leave, going back to Sherlock and never come back again. It's silly of course, John love Sherlock but not like this, never like this. But he can't stop that voice inside his head, telling him he's being too weird, too high maintenance for people to handle.

 

“Hey,” John squeeze his hand and he looks up, seeing the softness in his eyes and he feels like crying. “I'm not going anywhere okay. I love you Mycroft, I know it's early on to say this, but I do.”

 

Now he feels his eyes sting and he blinks rapidly, feeling shame rise up as tears start to form.

 

“Oh love.” John whispers, pulling on his hand, grabbing his other arm and then Mycroft is leaning into John's chest, feeling the rise and fall of it as he hears John's heart beat. Strong and solid as always.

 

“Shht, it's okay Mycroft. I'm not leaving you. Shht. You're safe here.”

 

A firm up and down motion on his back, grounding him to reality and he clings on, wrapping his arms around John's waist, pressing closer. He smells his own soap on John's skin and it makes his skin tingle. There's something very erotic about that, John smelling just like him. He turns his head a little, his noise near John's neck and inhales, breathing it in, clinging even more but John lets him, stroking his back, not letting go of his hand.

It takes a while for him to calm down but when he finally moves John let's go of him but doesn't let go of his hand. He's embarrassed, breaking down like this isn't something he does but John just looks at him the same as always. With kindness and patience.

 

“Do you still want me to?” John holds up the bottle of lotion and Mycroft nods, letting his towel drop down and placing himself on his back, eyes on John's face.

 

“God, you'll be the dead of me. So gorgeous.”

 

His skin tingles as John just watches him, his eyes slowly going down his body, resting for a second on his cock, before going back up. His cheeks are warm by the time John takes the bottle and puts some lotion on his hands, rubbing them together before slowly placing his hands on Mycroft's chest. He shivers and John stops, a question in his eyes.

 

“It's okay John. Please don't stop.”

 

The room fills with coconut as John's hands go all over his body. This time there isn't a wash cloth between them and his nerves are working overtime. He closes his eyes, trying to take it all in, storing it away.

 

“You're beautiful Mycroft.”

 

He gets even more warm, opening his eyes to see the heat in John's, feeling John's hands go over his chest, belly, legs, feet, arms. It's like he's everywhere, painting on Mycroft's skin, caressing him like he's a work of art and he wants to cry again, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

 

John is touching him and it doesn't feel weird, or uneasy. It feels like home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to be because of the sexual inventory stocklist. "A partner touching me affectionatley without asking first."
> 
> This is my take on it and I hope it makes sense, I'm also a little nervous for tagging Mycroft as asexual but to me in this fic he is.


End file.
